Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are used in many industries including, but not limited to, commercial, industrial, medical, automotive and the like. They are used in a variety of applications including, but not limited to, illumination elements for control panels and instrumentation clusters, and indicator lights or lamps in automobiles, medical equipment, and the like. Typically, these indictor lights use different color LEDs which have different electrical characteristics such as forward voltage and forward current. The conventional approach is to control each LED separately using a constant current or constant direct current (DC) voltage source, series and parallel resistors and a signal controlled switch.